


What are you doing?

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas is listening to a tape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Rock" challenge

“Fifteen-love.”  
  
“Lucas, what are you doing?” Malcolm Wynn-Jones asked.  
  
Lucas North held up his hand, said “Thirty-love”, and then removed his headphones.  “It’s the tape of the conversation Harry had with Kuznetsov, when they met yesterday evening.  He’s asked me to listen to it.”  
  
“And you’re keeping score?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  Lucas grinned.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it then.”  
  
“Thirty-fifteen, you weren’t expecting that…  Forty-fifteen, a difficult point to argue that one…  Ooh, very good, Harry, forty-thirty…  And deuce, excellent.”  Lucas nodded, still listening.  “Advantage …”  
  
Lucas almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Lucas North, you are supposed to be listening for tell-tale signs in Kuznetsov’s voice, not scoring the argument!”  Harry Pearce said.  
  
Lucas gave a rueful smile.  “Perhaps I’d better start again.”  
  
“I think that might be a good idea.”  


 


End file.
